Modern automotive clutch designs typically include systems which compensate for disc facing wear. This is done to maintain proper clamp load on the discs and a consistent engagement and disengagement force at the clutch pedal. It is known to use systems that make adjustment in predetermined steps. Unfortunately, these steps can be relatively far apart and can result in a variation of travel or stroke length between steps. With the introduction of dual-clutch systems, wear compensation systems must grow more compact. Another trend in automotive design is the industrialization of component parts, which results in broader tolerances for components.
It is known to use shims or other adjustment elements to establish a specified travel or stroke length for a stacked assembly such as a clutch. Unfortunately, the use of such means can be complex, costly, and time consuming.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a means of compensating for disc facing wear that is incrementally adjustable, axially compact, absorbs significant amounts of tolerance stack-up, and performs well under corrosion and contamination. There also is a long-felt need for a means of adjusting for tolerance variations in a stacked assembly without adding additional components or assembly steps.